Annabeth's prince
by Littleweber
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a princess and she gets kidnapped by the infamous pirate Percy Jackson. Watch as Percy and Annabeth fall in love. (Pirate AU)
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

My breathe hitched when one of my maids tied my corset together. It was my last day to impress Luke The heir to the richest man in the village. I really wanted to help my father by marring him but I don't love him and I never will. Also you should know, some people think I have a lover outside the castle but he's far from it.

xXx

As I walked to the carriage I saw my father talking to the driver and he looked very pleased with himself. When I got there a servant offered his hand and I graciously took it mother always told me to be kind to people even if they were lower than us. My mother was already there and my father soon came after me.

"It's your last day to impress Luke" My father said

"You have been telling me that for ages."

My mother and I smiled while my father frowned at me.

"Annabeth you are 20 years old you should have been in the promise of marriage at 16."

"Yes I know but I didn't want to get married have as many kids as possible then die and you know it would have been like that"

"I don't think..." My father started

Just then a loud thump came from the roof of the carriage we all froze like statues. And when the door flew open there were three young men standing there swords ready.

"Get out of the carriage" The man on the left said.

"No" My father replied almost immediately.

But I was the first to stand and get out because I know there was know way we were getting out of this. My father grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Let go father you know we can't get out of this one"

And he released me. I stepped out of the carriage and said

"I'm guessing you want to bind my hands"

They didn't reply they just took my hands roughly and tied coarse rope around me wrists and shoved me to my knees.

"You too out"

"No" My father replied once again

With that he put his sword at my neck and said

"Get out or I slit the princesses throat"

They got out after that and there hands were bound like mine and forced to there knees. After that was a blur. My parents were out cold and so was I. I woke up in a different carriage my hand and feet were bound and I was gagged. I had a splitting headache and the bumpy road didn't help. I saw the same three people that kidnapped me.

"Hey she's awake" One of them said

"Knock her our again she can't know where we're going"

"Can't I just blind fold her I don't want to carry her again" one man complained

"Fine" the man grumbled

They put a black piece of cloth over my eyes.

xXx

The next thing I saw was water, and a lot of it. I was tied to the mast and everybody was gaping at me like I was a trophy. A person I hadn't seen before came into sight. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes he was tall and you could see his muscles from under his shirt.

"Welcome to the Princess Andromeda Miss Chase"

I looked at him like he was an absolute idiot.

"What is the point in tying me to the mast?" I questioned

"So you don't escape" he said seriously

"We're in the middle in the ocean, where would I go?"

"You could jump over board"

"That would be really stupid thing to do"

"Yes it would"

He turned to a young man and said

"Why did you tie her to the mast"he asked curiously.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time"

"Ok then put her in a cell"

And he turned and went back to where he came from. When they put me in a cell I almost laughed at how easy it was going to be to get out of them


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Annabeth Chase was something else I knew for sure. She jwas smart and witty.…she would be a perfect pirate. I went down to see her and give her food. When I got there and held it out to her. She looked at me skeptically as if I was going to poison her.

"I'm a pirate not a barbarian"

She reluctantly took the tray. I silently watched her eat and when she was finished she handed it back to me. I just looked at her for a second before she asked me something very odd.

"Do you have a knife I could borrow"

"Why"

"So I can take off my corset"

"Why?"

"So I can breathe"

"But why do you need a knife"

"It's next to impossible to take off a corset by yourself without one"

"No I'm not giving you my knife"

"Scared?" She questioned

"Not of a princess"

I got up to leave but then she said something that surprised me.

"You should be"

I just ignored her and kept walking but when I got to the top deck I did not like what I saw. Nico and Octavian were fighting. Again. When I got to them I pulled them apart and told them to follow me. When I got to my quarters I was about to yell at them but I saw something so bizarre that I didn't know what to say. Annabeth Chase was sitting on my desk reading a map. When Nico slammed the door and then she looked up.

"You really need better locks" The princess said.

I was speechless and I looked over at Nico and Octavian and they were speechless as well. She looked as if she didn't do anything and went back to her map and studied it closely.

"What…how did you get out?" I stammer

"Leverage" She said not looking up from her map. I regained my composure and walked over to her.

"How did you know how to get out?"

"I'm guessing you have people who give you information about my family"

I didn't answer I just looked at her.

"Well if they told you that I have a lover than they are mistaken he's my teacher"

"What does he teach you"

"He taught me to always be in control, to fight, how to trick people into thinking I'm unintelligent, to get out of almost every bad situation the list goes on and on"

"He taught you how to fight?"

"Of coarse that's what you got out of that but yes he taught me how to fight"

"With what?"

"A lot of things"

"Like what"

"My bare hands, dagger, sword, bow and arrow I would name a few more but I doubt you know what they are"

"I'll cut you a deal you and my best swordsman dual you win I'll tell you where we're going you lose you join my crew"

That's when Nico stepped in.

"She can't be apart of the crew she a princess"

That's when Annabeth got mad.

"I may be a princess but I could probably beat this whole crew"

"I highly doubt that princess"

She ran past me in the blink of an eye directly at Nico she pulled something out of her belt on the way. The next thing I saw was very impressive Annabeth was standing behind Nico with a knife at his throat.

Annabeth's POV

"Do you see how easily I could kill you?" My voice completely calm and steady.

"I won't but if you even think about questioning me again I will end you. Got it?" I could see the uneasiness on his face but he nodded anyway. Well as much as he could. When I released him he turned in my direction and gave me a once-over then looked at me directly in my eyes as if he was trying to figure me out. Then I noticed Percy

staring at me.

"Impressed?" I asked

"I don't know yet"

With that I turned and left to go scare his crew.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Octavian and Nico stared at me for a good 30 seconds then Octavian spoke.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I have no idea" I admitted

Annabeth's POV

As I walked to the top deck I noticed it was completely silent and I stopped for a second and turned around but I didn't see anything so I turned back around and kept walking. When I got to the top deck everyone had a sword in hand staring at me.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I asked

They all just stood as if they were waiting for something. That's when I felt like someone was trying to creep up on me. When I turned I saw the other person that was in the captains quarters.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed

"You say you know hand to hand combat?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Prove it" He said with a smug smile.

"...Fine, who am I fighting?"

"Me"

"Alright give me a minute"

When I pulled out my knife I saw the nervous faces on some of the crew members, but when I put it at my back and started pulling out the laces they visibly relaxed. Everyones eyes were on me as I pealed off my corset and threw it to the side. I walked over to the side of the ship a gently set my dagger down carful not to drop it. I walked back to the center of the ship and we fought. I won obviously. But I did end up with 2 broken ribs a split lip and a sprained ankle I've have worse but he ended up with a broken nose, 4 broken ribs, and a black eye not to mention the bruises I left.

xXx

After the fight I tried and tried to tell them I didn't need to go see there poor excuse for a doctor but I was forced to go see there medic anyway. When I got to the room the door was cracked open and Percy was sitting talking to someone. They were talking about me and I almost smiled.

"...what are we going to do with her I mean she is the most skilled fighter I've ever met I just don't know what we're going to do"

That's when I knocked on the door and they both stood abruptly and stared at me.

"How long have you been standing there?" The captain asked

I didn't answer I just walked over to the table Percy was sitting on and sat down next to him.

"I was told to go see your poor excuse of a medic"

"I'm right here you know"

"Yeah I know. I have two broken ribs and a sprained ankle"

After I said that Percy stood up without saying a word.

"Which ankle?" He asked turning around to get something.

"Left" I said taking off my shoe and putting my foot on the table.

He turned back around with a wrap for my ankle. When he started to wrap my ankle I didn't even flinch from the pain I was feeling. When he finished he looked at me like I was insane.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Most of the crew members freak out a little when I put a wrap on there sprained ankle and you didn't even flinch"

"I've been thought a lot worse than a sprained ankle"

"Really? You've been through worse?" He asked not believing me

I knew they would need proof of that so I got off the table and turned around. I lifted my shirt off my back to show them. My back was covered top to bottom in scars.

"God, who did this to you?"

I put down my shirt and turned back around.

"Some are from my teacher"

"The others?"

"A couple years ago I was kidnapped and they tortured me for information about Luke and his family" I said with a straight face

They stared at me pity in their eyes. They looked as if they were going to say something but I beat them to it.

"I don't want your pity" I hissed at the young men. With that I stood and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

Annabeth's entire back was covered in scars. I could see some came from a whip others came from swords and knives. I couldn't possibly imagine what shes gone through.

THE END


End file.
